In certain prior art, circuit boards can be stacked to utilize efficiently space within enclosures. Technical problems can arise in making electrical connections between the circuit boards via connectors because of tolerances of manufacturing processes. For example, the use of custom fixtures or jigs to attain desired tolerances can make manufacturing processes more costly and difficult to shift production between different electronic products on a production line. Sometimes, attempts to align connectors, between stacked circuit boards, result in manufacturing yield reduction or scrap during the soldering process when connectors are positioned outside of the desired tolerance. Other times, during assembly attempts to align connectors, between stacked circuit boards, can result in mechanical stress and the potential for later failures of solder joints associated with the connectors in an effort to force the mating of the connectors. Thus, there is need for an electronic assembly having alignable, stacked circuit boards.